NSC MSN Games
This is a wiki-page created to explain the rules and how to play different games that you might encounter on MSN. Cluedo. You might've encountered this game irl sometime and if you've played it before you won't have much problems keeping up. Heiki will continue this one because I can't remember exactly how to play, lulz. Accountancy game. This is one of the classic games and started off as a fun game but quickly turned into nonsense. Basically the host gives you things to write up in a private convo. For example, the host could ask you to name 3 red things. Lets say you answer; heart, tomato, clowns nose. If one of the other contestants also answered one of those then you'll score points. It's not difficult at all and plenty of fun, even though when played nowadays, most people just answer Chiara to everything. Not that fun. Story game. A very simple game. The host gives you a scenario, for example "A man is found dead in an alley in a red pool with a stick next to him". By asking yes or no questions, you need to figure out what happened to the man. Not really that difficult, now is it? Amazing race. Based on the extremely popular reality show amongst NSCers, although it's not played very often. The host will send you tasks and once you've completed one task, you'll get another until you reach the pit stop. The last one to finish all the tasks and arrive there is eliminated. Be warned, you could be majorly stressed out. Caution: Most tasks are actually just playing really lame flash games and then print screen your score. Laaaaaame. Smartypants. This is a quiz game. The host gives you a topic, lets say, name the top 10 banana producing countries in the world. Through a fixed order, the players give one answer at a time. If you give a wrong answer, you'll have penalty scores added to your name, which isn't good since the winner is the one with the least points. The weakest link. Another quiz game which is based on the popular game show. Very simple; you get a question, answer it and hopefully collect money for you and your fellow participants. If you want to save the money that the others have collected, you simple say bank (or wank, if you're a pervert). Trading game. Once you get a hang of this game, you'll probably love it but it's a pain in the ass to explain over and over again. Each players are given the same amount of tradable items (in this case we'll use letters), lets say, A A A B C C D D D D E E F. Following me? Good, because that was the simple part. The host then sends a selected number of clues to each player (no player gets the same clue sent to them) depending on how many are playing. The clues have various information in them, for example; 1. Having no A's will multiply your score with 2 2. Each C gives you -15 points 3. Having all F's multiplies your score with 3 The aim of the game is to collect as many points as you possibly can through trading symbols and clues. It's not that difficult once you've started to play. In the end of the round, the host will count your points and make all the clues official and a winner will be chosen. Survivor. Yet another game based on the extremly popular reality show among NSCers, although it's not played very often. The goal of the game is to vote out all the others and be the sole survivor. It is really simple, but beware of the wrath of the people you vote out. Other games: Mafia, Balderdash, Acronym, The Lamegame